


i told myself not to fall in love but we all ought to break the rules sometimes, right?

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bickering, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, Vandalism, after school romance, class president seungkwan, delinquent hansol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: "number four in my bucket list is to break a school rule before graduation."hansol's amused grin mirrored seungkwan's. his proud declaration prompting the taller boy to hold onto his shoulders, maneuvering his body to face the wall and handing him a pink paint in his hand, before fishing for the blue one for himself."we're about to cross that one out then."
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 33





	i told myself not to fall in love but we all ought to break the rules sometimes, right?

the lecture room was vacated, barren and remained empty save from the hunched form of one exasperated class president, not to mention very annoyed and exhausted for the piles of paperworks stashing themselves like gremlins that unrelentingly accumulates when wet, except only the ticking of the hands of the clock seems to trigger the gradual increase of the class president's works.

seungkwan huffs a breath, the lens of his reading glasses are nearly moisting for how long they have rested against his face. the boy can feel a migraine approaching but, honestly, he couldn't let that happen so he turned in his seat, dugging from the sidepockets of his bulky bag for the painkillers he's always brought with him wherever.

dry-swallowing the tablet after he found his water bottle empty on top of the table, he sighed deeply, eyes raking over the papers before him and it must be his sleep-deprived, famished and fried braincells that are working in full circle gears that he can actually hear the scrawly sheets mocking him, insulting his laughable state, he cursed them out loud.

"i'm going to burn you all." his vocals strained and coming out scratchy due to hours of not speaking, his eyes are nearly red and bulging out of his sockets as he glared at the inanimate objects in front of him.

it's not that he's not responsible, if anything, he is a workaholic monster, a sucker for duties and just, he practically begs for extra works for extra credits that would show up in his final marks. he would do literally everything, including working himself until he bleeds to death, just to make worth of the full scholarship the university has granted him. and it's not simply out of being ambitious, he needs to.

he's two months away from the finish line, from graduating and to actually, finally, call himself a degree holder. he's that near to getting ahold of a roll of white paper stamped with this university's logo, containing his name. the vision of him walking up the highest stage and standing right upon the podium after being declared the top among the entirety of his alma mater. it's what drives him.

he needs to succeed. and he would.

but it didn't mean he had lost every right to hold back in every complaints that pushes through the tip of his tongue. no. because boo seungkwan doesn't just suck it all up nor does he ever shut the hell up without blabbering his way all throughout.

that may just be one of the many reasons why he ended up all by himself within the enclosure of the lecture room at almost five in the afternoon.

"lee seokmin, you scoundrel," he muttered angrily under his throat after remembering how the older male, which was his vice president, bailed out from him last minute, leaving him one, irritating, sorry excuse of apologies because, apparently, the older boy couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch the last soccer match currently going on in the fields and he'd rather sweat himself yelling out swears of cheers for his favored team than mark papers with blood red ink and crushing every bones of his fingers by pressing aggressively against calculators' keys in attempts to correct stuffs the most accurate way, seokmin's words, not seungkwan's, although, the latter couldn't help but not disagree.

"i hope you trip right in front of that slanted-eye goalkeeper you've been drooling over for three years and embarrass yourself." seungkwan doesn't exactly mean it, maybe just mildly, he hoped it happens though. he loves seokmin, he really does. but he also hates him, regardless if that makes any sense at all.

he let his eyes close for a moment as he stretched his limbs, the cracking of his bones oddly giving him sense of satisfaction. his mind relaxed as well as his shoulders, his lungs feels freer than minutes ago but his throat is definitely too dried up, he might pass out soon enough.

he made sure that his stuffs are arranged over the tabletop before he made his way out of the room to the vendo machines, bills in his hand and his glasses askewed.

it's not even three minutes after that his feet reached his destination, he gulped audibly in inexplicable thirst, eyes already unsettling from one canned lemon flavoured refresher to another. he inserted two dollar bills to the machine, index finger gliding over the glass that hinders his skin to touch the coldness of the drinks inside and pressing into the iced tea button.

seungkwan squatted to reach a hand downwards to the dispenser and retrieves his chosen rehydration cure. until, paranoia or not, he was so sure he saw something move from his peripheral vision swiftly. not that seungkwan is scared, actually, he is utterly terrified enough to jump from his seat as he turned his head towards the left wing of uni lounge, his gaze landing upon the windows.

taking deep breaths, clutching the canned iced tea in both of his hands, he slowly and quietly, walked towards the windows. the view from outside displaying the man-made terrarium courtesy of the science club on right side and an empty lot and equally empty pathway leading to somewhere, seungkwan, in his four years of stay in the school, has never had the knowledge of.

seungkwan is a wimp, clearly. a scaredy-cat. but as much as he is weak-hearted, he's also annoyingly curious. 'curious is such an understatement, you're unnecessarily nosy, boo.' seokmin's words rang in his ears that he can't help but roll his eyes at.

so despite the growing fear in him, he still had to find out what exactly it was. he needs to find out. he's probably putting himself in danger but he wouldn't be able to fall asleep when the night came if he didn't, at the very least, try.

he stepped out of the lounge, feet taking the path to the back of the building he came from, his eyes shaky and breath heaving. he noticed how he passed by the terrarium that he slowed his footsteps, the soles of his sneakers scratching against the dry sand underneath until he stopped completely, taking the sight that greeted him.

a boy in an oversized black hoodie, ripped skinny jeans and dirtied vans stood in front. the back was facing the class president so he couldn't possibly recognize the person behind the messed up attire. but seungkwan could see a bottle of spray paint in his hand, also right at his feet are spray paint bottles of various colors and shades. the boy was obviously painting the walls of the school, illegally, and seungkwan remained statued.

his eyes drifting away from the frantic form of the boy to the walls, he couldn't exactly figure out the drawings, they all seemed to deep and abstract for his mundane artistic brain to fathom but he couldn't deny the awe that graces his expression.

reputation and character aside, seungkwan has always desired to do stuufs like this. breaking the rules, going out of the boundaries, crossing his limits. he desired to be bad, for once. his personal journal is the sole witness of all of his hidden rebellious tendencies.

without thinking, he walked closer to the boy, not even attempting to silence his approach that the sounds of his footsteps alerted the perpetrator of the illegal act. the boy turned around, eyes wide and jaw clenched, staring down at him.

"who the fucking hell are you?"

seungkwan felt himself lose his voice all the while his own eyes meet the aggravated pair and he stopped moving once more.

'what the fuck.' he was having an internal crisis, his logic starts flying out of coherent and he finds himself dumbfounded, breathless, straight up stupidly stunned.

the boy looked like he stepped out of a hollywood magazine, or maybe a european film, disregarding his stray-themed fashion, he is good-looking.

'no. it's best-looking.'

the boy's perfectly arched eyebrow raised, dozen of emotions swirling around his orbs but one is overpowering the rest, inquisitive.

"if you're expecting me to advice you to take a picture so the view would last longer, sorry to disappoint you but no. still, i would appreciate it if you stopped gawking at me." seungkwan choked in his own saliva, coughs escaping his gravelly throat. he isn't sure whether to feel humiliated or judgemental. the boy was, weirdly conceited.

"excuse fucking me?"

"ah, so it speaks." if he isn't still terrified at least a little bit, he would've raised a fist and punched the guts out of the boy but seungkwan took a deep breath, steeling himself.

"who are you?"

"didn't i ask you first?" screw the visuals, the boy is as infuriating as all the paperworks seungkwan took a break from.

"not an 'early bird catches the worm' competition because if i'm not wrong, you're trespassing university properties and, caught in the act with the evidences around you, vandalizing the walls. so, answer me, who are you?"

the boy's lips quirked, irking seungkwan further because did he not just take him seriously? he can rat him out and send him to authority, for god's sake. 'what the fuck, why is he smirking at me and why does it look hot on him?'

"i don't know about you but suit yourself, see if i care."

"i don't care that you don't care, you're not helping your case here." frustration bulding up in his chest. he hates being ignored, he hates losing, seungkwan's voice are raising and his arms flailing.

however, the boy paid him no mind, the spraying of the colors resounding in his ears and he is irritated as much as he is envious. he wanted to do that, too. but he has a pride to keep levelled.

"i'm going to call the dean."

the boy moved from his spot and begins to draw again, without even sparing seungkwan a glance.

"you could end up in jail." he almost yelled, the boy still kept facing the wall like it interests him more than the human behind him.

"do you not know who i am?" he's mad. he's fuming. his head feels like exploding and it doesn't help that the boy still looks so hot when all seungkwan could see is his back.

"fucking asshole." he spat, eyes burning and he's panting from the overwhelming mix of feelings inside him.

"you know, if i were you, i would shut up."

"or else what? you're going to kill me, ruin my life, make my existence hell?"

"you watch too many dramas." the amusement lacing the boy's tone sets seungkwan off further, he doesn't like it. it sounds like the boy is making fun of him and it's not funny at all.

"tell me your name."

"hell no."

"asshole."

"sure, princess."

"fuck you."

"you wish i would."

seungkwan stepped forward, his unbalanced stance was unprepared, though. and the sticking out stray rock on the ground seemed to have a goal to embarrass him, if he hasn't done that by himself yet, that is. the loose laces of his sneakers hooking themsleves around the sharp edge of the rock and the furious student squeaked as he flailed, bracing himself to the collision that was about to happen. his eyes shut close, until a moment passed and something gripped around his body.

he snapped his eyes back open, the jaw that welcomed him and the pinkish pair of lips that his eyes forehead grazed against crumbled every bit of composure in him even more that he pulled himself away in haste to just end up falling forwards again.

"i can't believe you fell on me twice."

insanely, in pure honesty, maybe seungkwan wouldn't mind if he actually did.

______

"number four in my bucket list is to break a school rule before graduation."

hansol's amused grin mirrored seungkwan's. his proud declaration prompting the taller boy to hold onto his shoulders, maneuvering his body to face the wall and handing him a pink paint in his hand, before fishing for the blue one for himself.

"we're about to cross that one out then."


End file.
